


Christmas Fandom Drabbles

by Aniku1992



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Kamen Rider Series, Super Sentai - Fandom, Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniku1992/pseuds/Aniku1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are works from all different fandoms celebrating Christmas. The drabbles will all be labeled with each show they are from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fandom Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from any of the shows....

Sirius and Lupin Christmas  
It had been a few months since Sirus was able to escaped from being kissed by the Dementors. Sirius had decided to hide out in his family home thinking no one would figure out he was there, since he hated his family with a passion.  
Sirius sighed from his spot at the window seeing the snow fall remembering that Christmas was just around the corner and none of his godson had to stay at school because of the tournament being held. Sirius also knew none of his friends would be around because they are either gone, missing or a hated enemy now. Sirius wished things were back to the way things were when the group was in Hogwarts.  
A few minutes of self-loathing Sirius notices a shadow coming across the street towards the house. Sirius had just thought the person was going to go to either 11 or 13 but was surprised when the person walked up number 12’s front steps. Not wanting to be seen Sirius ran up the stairs before the person walked in, and just in time. The front door opened and the man removed his hood to revel Remus.  
“Sirius? Are you here?” Remus asked walking into the house further having left his cloak on the peg by the door.  
“What are you doing here Remus?” Sirius asked making sure to stay out of sight for now. “Come to turn me in?”  
Remus turned to look around the front entrance wondering where his friend’s voice was coming from. “No… I came to apologize for not believing you about Peter.”  
“If that is true then, what year did James and I learn to be animagus?” Sirius asked wanting to make sure it was really his friend and not an enemy.  
“It was our fifth year and your nickname was Padfoot.” Remus answered  
Sirius walked down the stairs once he knew it was actually Remus and not an imposter. “Why are you here?”  
“Well I knew you would be in the last place people would think to look and it was getting close to Christmas time. I knew you would be lonely with only Buckbeak to keep you company so I decided to celebrate with you.” Remus scratches the back of his head nervous.  
“Really Moony? You came to celebrate Christmas with me?” Sirius was surprised about Remus reasons for being here.  
“Yes Padfoot. I did.” Remus slightly smiled as he looked at Sirius.  
“OH THIS IS GREAT!!” Sirius yelled and went to pull his last remaining friend into a hug. “Oh if only Harry was here then it would be even better.”  
“Yes I wish he was here too but with the tournament they aren’t letting the students come home for Christmas.” Remus explained hugging Sirius back  
“Well then we will just have to make it worth net year.” Sirius stepped back a bit but kept his arms around Remus.  
Remus stayed in Sirius’s arms not wanting to move away just yet.“Merry Christmas you big goof.” Remus said with a genuine smile.  
“Merry Christmas indeed.” Sirius had a big grin on his face thinking this was one of the best Christmases ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and Review. Also leave a comment with a christmas drabble with a fandom and pairing you might like and I will be sure to write it.


End file.
